The Unspoken Connection
by keelhaulrose
Summary: On a lonely and tranquil night in Paris Jasper comes across a woman with a mix of emotions he's never felt before... and that he'll soon find out is difficult to give up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, all. You may be wondering what planet without internet access I may have moved to recently. Well, these past few months have been semi-insane. In no particular order; we put my dog of ten years down (RIP Buddy), had to deal with various holidays and birthdays (and my family had a fondness of popping out kids in January), had to deal with some massive snowstorms, the requisite on-and-off winter sickness of my little one and the cabin fever when she's healthy, and accidents of both my and my husband's vehicles. His was able to be fixed, mine was totalled. No one was injured in either accident, thank goodness, but I had to go car shopping. If you've never been car shopping, especially used-car shopping, you can simulate the experience by running top-speed on a treadmill placed between two concert speakers cranked all the way up while staring straight into the sun. And throw in an ice-cream headache for good measure. I eventually found one I loved, and I bought it, but I hate the pressure they put on you. Every car is about to sell in the next five minutes, you have to make the decision NOW! Ugh.**

**Right before the you-know-what hit the fan I signed up for an exchange on LJ, and all the writing I was able to do was for this fic. So, this fic was written for bananaeskimo. It is complete, six chapters long, I'll be posting a new chapter every few days. I'm pinch-hitting for the same exchange, but that's a one-shot and I'm mostly done with it. After I'm done with that I'm returning to my regularly scheduled fics, I promise.**

**Here's the legal stuff- I do not own Twilight nor Harry Potter. I am not making a profit from this.**

**Also, I apologize if I messed up the few French phrases in this chapter. I took Latin in school because I needed to prove I was a geek or something.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Somewhere in the distance the bells chimed ten. He was walking through a small park surrounded by even smaller cafes and museums, wearing long sleeves and a jacket despite the fact that it was mid-summer. He had no where he needed to be in particular, he had gone to the museums, to the shops, to the theater, to anywhere he may want to go if he had a plan in mind when he had first come into Paris. But Paris was like London before, and New York before that, and Toronto before that... he could trace the list back more decades than he should have lived. Paris was a place he should have never been able to afford to go see, and if he had wanted to go it should have involved weeks at sea, not a few hours on a flight. But life enjoys throwing people curve balls, just to see how they react, and here he was, traveling and alone.

He was walking with nowhere in particular to go when he first felt her. It was a surprise at first, he hadn't even realized there was someone there. Normally he felt them long before that point. And he would have stopped for these feelings long ago. Such a delicious mix of emotions, it was impossible for him not to stop and seek out their source.

She was twenty feet away from him, sitting on a bench overlooking the Seine river and the lights of Notre Dame beyond. The emotions ebbed and flowed like the tide, always there, but each one taking their turn to come to the forefront before allowing another to take over. Love, hurt, anger, fear, determination... What he wouldn't give for his brother's ability right now. To know what thoughts are bringing about this tempting array of emotion.

His feet brought him to her, drawing him as close to the feelings as he could get without reaching out to touch her. She was young, mid to late teens by her looks, but her emotions were much more mature than her appearance. They betrayed that there was much more to the young girl sitting before him than even his brilliant eyes could see. He inhaled, her intoxicating aroma surrounding him, but, much to his surprise, not tempting him in the least.

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle," he said, motioning to the open seat next to her. "Est ce siège prises?"

She turned to look at him, and there was a quick flash of fright as she did, but it wasn't unexpected. Most woman who were sitting alone would be frightened by strange man approaching them. The feeling passed quickly as she studied his eyes.

"Non, ce n'est pas," she replied, budging over to give him a little extra room next to her. He sat down, eyes never leaving her. Her eyes roamed his body over twice before returning to the river. After a few long minutes where neither of their eyes averted from their targets she whispered, "Hermione."

"What was that?" he asked, forgetting to use French. "Er.. Excusez..."

"It's my name," she returned in English, noticing his sudden language shift, as she turned and looked into his eyes. "My name is Hermione Granger. I thought you might want to know if you're going to keep staring at me like that."

"Sorry, ma'am," he muttered. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's okay. I just thought you might want to talk. I'm sitting between two open benches, so there must be a reason you sat next to me."

"Talk," he repeated with a nod and a small smile, surprised by her powers of observation. "Yes, ma'am, I'd like to talk."

"Next time perhaps you should just ask," she said, turning to him. "It's a little off-putting to women when you sit down and stare at them like they're something to eat."

A quick jolt of panic passed through him, as he was worried she knew, but he dismissed it quickly. How could she know?

"How about your name? It might be a good place to start a conversation."

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am."

"Nice to meet you, Jasper Whitlock," she said, extending her hand. As their palms met he felt a wave of calm pass over him, which slipped away just as quickly as she drew her hand away from his. If she was bothered by the cold of his skin, her face didn't betray it.

"Pleasure to meet you, too, Hermione," he smiled as his lips formed the last word.

"Where are you from, Mr. Whitlock?" she asked, placing one hand on her purse, the other laid casually across her lap.

"Call me Jasper, and I'm originally from Texas," he replied.

"Ah, a cowboy," she smiled.

"Not all of us are cowboys, darlin'," he smirked.

"Pity. Women seem to be attracted to cowboys. Something about the freedom and the open spaces."

"Freedom and open spaces are something craved by all, I'd think."

"It's just a lucky few who actually get it," she replied in a whisper.

"Where are you from?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable with the wave of sadness that she had just radiated. Seeing her sad got him upset, and it was probably best for him not to get too emotional.

"My parents live in London, but I go to a private school in the northern part of the UK."

"What school?"

"Just a little one. Nothing special. What brings you to Paris?"

"I guess I was craving freedom and open spaces," he chuckled.

"Texas not big enough for you?"

"I don't live in Texas right now. My..." he pause, searching for a convincing lie that wouldn't give his true age or status away. "My parents died, and my sister and I were taken in by an uncle. We kind of hop all over the northern part of the United States."

"And I don't take it you are much a fan of that lifestyle?"

"Who would be?" he scoffed. "Constantly changing schools, never feeling like you can develop much, if any, relationships that are worth a damn. The only people I feel I can interact with are my uncle, his wife, my sister Alice, and the kids my uncle adopted. And frankly our whole family structure is a little on the messed up side."

"How so?" she asked, sounding genuinely curious.

He studied her for a second, wondering how this young girl was causing him to spill some of his deepest feelings and secrets, but he couldn't stop himself as he opened his mouth and said, "My siblings have all... paired off, if you will."

"Like romantically?"

"Exactly. My sister hooked up with the one who had been with my uncle the longest, Edward, and the two others, Rosalie and Emmett, hooked up shortly after they met."

"That does sound a little on the intriguing side," she nodded, and he could tell she was suppressing a smile.

"I just feel like an outsider. I didn't meet Alice for a while, she's more my half-sister. We met once our dad died, and decided together to go to Carlisle's, our uncle's. But it just doesn't feel right. Like I don't have a real connection to any of them. Hence why I'm traveling. I figured the more distance between us, the more able I am to put together my thoughts on, well, everything."

"Distance is good," she nodded.

"What brings you to Paris?"

"Oh, I'm here with my parents on summer holiday. They went to the theater tonight. They got me a ticket, but I just didn't feel like going."

"The play didn't interest you?"

"That's not it. I just needed some alone time." She paused to shoot him a small smile. "I guess you would understand that."

"What are you runnin' from?"

"It is a very long and complicated story. The short of it is that there's a fight in my future. For my rights and my freedom. My friends and I are in more than a spot of trouble, and either I stand with them, fight, and possibly die, or run, go into hiding, and still possibly die."

His mouth hung open at the complete calm with which she said these words. Death was a very real possibility in her near future, and yet she had accepted the risk. "How old are you?" he managed.

"Sixteen. I'll be seventeen in September."

"You're so young. Who could possibly want to kill you?"

A soft sigh escaped her lips. Without his super-sensitive hearing he may not have heard it. Her eyes returned to the gently flowing water before she breathed, "There are plenty of people out there who would kill for no other reason than they find pleasure from taking life. Is it so difficult to believe that even a young girl might have slighted someone to the point where they would want to take her life?"

No words came to him, because he knew better than anyone. He could feel the anger that flowed through people in even the smallest of confrontations, felt men lose control when they were cut off in traffic, felt a surge of near-homicidal anger flow through a woman upon finding a cheating lover. Of course it was in the realm of possibility that someone would want to kill the girl he couldn't tear his eyes off of. And the feelings flowing through him were new- nothing like what he felt with Maria. He felt the need to protect her, to go wherever these people who wanted to kill her were and destroy them before they could harm a hair on Hermione's head. There were very few things a girl her age could have done that would deserve a death sentence, and her feelings were more that of a soldier preparing themselves for battle. He scanned her up and down, as if this would provide a clue as to what she could have done, and was surprised to notice several almost-healed scars crossing her arms.

"Car accident," she said when she noticed him looking, crossing her arms as best to hide them. He studied her face, and didn't see any hint of the truth in her explanation.

"It's getting late," she muttered, closing her purse and making to stand. "If I'm not back at the hotel by the time my parents get back from the theater they're going to wring my neck."

"Would you care for an escort back?" he sprung up.

"No, I'll be fine. It's not that far. It was nice to meet you, Jasper," she threw him a final smile before turning to walk away.

"Wait!" he grabbed her arm, and she spun back quickly, another shot of fear surging through her. "Please. I don't want this to be the last time I speak to you. A phone number, an e-mail address, anything I can use to talk to you again, Hermione."

She studied him, her face skeptical. "I don't have an e-mail. We aren't allowed to use computers or phones at my school."

"Is it a prison or is it a convent?"

She chuckled. "Neither. Just old-fashioned. But, I guess..." she considered him for a moment more before pulling out a scrap of paper and a pen from her purse and scribbling something on it. "This is a place where my parents can get mail. They'll forward any letters addressed to me."

Another wave of calm passed over him as he took the piece of paper from her hand. He held his hand out for the pen, tore off an unused bit of the paper, and scribbled Carlisle's address on it. "I figured it's only fair to give you mine since you gave me yours," he handed the paper and pen to her, and she shoved both back into her purse.

"It really was a pleasure, Mr. Whitlock," she said, extending her hand.

"I look forward to hearing from you in the future, Miss Granger," he smiled, pulling her hand upwards to give her fingers a quick caress with his lips.

A blush crept across her cheeks as she gently bit her bottom lip, and in that second he couldn't help but think of how incredibly beautiful she looked in that very moment. "Good night, Jasper," she whispered before pulling her hand back to herself and walking away.

"Good night, Hermione," he answered, too late for her to hear. He watched her as she walked away, heading towards the edge of the park, finally disappearing down a flight of stairs towards a subway. After making sure the coast was clear he followed her scent, but it disappeared halfway down the stairs. He searched the platform, but found no trace of her or her scent. For a fleeting moment he wondered if he had imagined the whole thing, if he was so desperate for some kind of connection that his brain had tricked him to thinking there was some kind of wonderful girl he had been able to talk to. Under the pretense of scratching his nose he lifted his hand to his nose, and could smell her delicate scent left behind on his marble skin. He waited for a crowd of people from a recent arriving train to pass before he rushed back to his hotel to start writing his first letter to her.


	2. Chapter 2

_December Tenth_

_Dear Hermione,_

_First of all, Merry Christmas. Well, in two weeks, but as much as I hope to hear from you before then, I'm not sure if my letter will get to you in time for the gift of a response. As such, I've enclosed a little something for you. You know my passion is studying wars, and I'm currently enthralled by the American Civil War. I bought two copies of the book, and I am keeping one with me, unread, until I get word from you with a date to start reading it. I thought that if we agree to read a chapter a day starting on the same day, it'll be like we're reading it together. I know you told me your school is a little behind the time when it comes to technology, but I felt like I could smuggle you in an iPod. I had Edward go through his rather extensive music collection, and he compiled a list of songs that are of the style of that time period. Perhaps you could find a quiet corner of that library you love so much and sneak a listen. What is better than being a little rebellious sometimes?_

_My big news, if you may have noticed from the change on the envelope, is that my family has moved. Yet again. Now we're living in a small town called Forks in Washington State. I'd be willing to bet we have more rain and clouds than London. Our new house is nice, surrounded by woods made the most lush colors of green by the constant rain. It's not too far from the ocean, so with the right breeze you can smell the sea on the air, but it smells of earth and life the rest of the time, which is just as good. There are mountains in the area, so I'll be able to spend lots of time hiking and wondering if the view is anything like that from your school. Esme is in love with the nature surrounding the area, and I'm happy she's happy, but not all is well in this tiny town._

_As always, a move takes some time to adjust to, but I feel like I'm having difficulty adjusting to this one more than anything. I've enrolled in the local community college, but I still feel out of place. There is a group nearby that has taken an instant disliking to us, hate is actually a better word for it, and they are locals and can trace their roots back further than anyone else. This means that their opinions are highly regarded by all the other locals, so because they dislike us it seems like the public sentiment is swinging that way. I don't wish to complain, Carlisle and Esme have been more than generous to me, but after all my previous moves I felt as though I have been able to find at least one person I can spend some time with, to consider a casual friend, but I feel as if I'm not going to be able to do that. I will always have Peter and Charlotte, if I can track them down, but right now I feel like the only thing I have to look forward to is your occasional letter. _

_I sincerely hope things are going better for you at your school. Are you still worried about your chemistry grade? With the information you've told me about Harry, I am surprised at his sudden improvement as well. But you shouldn't worry your pretty little head about it, darling. And don't worry about that complete charmer you seem to have teaching your law class, Snape. One day someone will fulfill their fantasy of releasing his shoulders of the burden of what you have told me is an overly greasy head. Just remember that as bad as he is, he certainly sounds better than that Umbridge woman you said had gotten sacked right before we met. You'll get through this year as easily as you have all the other ones. Just remember how I told you the importance of taking some time away from everything to explore and recharge your emotions. And I'll always be a pen stroke away if you feel the need to unload your problems on a willing pair of ears, or rather eyes._

_Eagerly awaiting your reply,_

_Jasper_

She smiled as she carefully folded the paper and tucked it into her pocket. She pulled out his previous letter, carefully unfolded it, and tucked it away in a folder atop a small stack of his previous letters. They were a lifeline to her, a lone tranquil voice in the sea of chaos around her. She played with the box in her lap, perfectly wrapped in delicate paper and topped with an exquisitely tied bow that had somehow managed to get only slightly flattened during transit. She decided that since she already knew what was inside she would hold off on opening the gift until Christmas.

No sooner than she had placed the package on her night table than Pavarti and Lavender walked in the room.

"Oh, Hermione!" Lavender squealed when she saw the gift. Hermione shot her a dark look. She and Ron had been seeing each other for a while now, causing Hermione even more of the emotional strain Jasper was trying to coach her through from afar. "Who is the package from? Your parents?"

"No," she said sharply, snatching the box away from her eyesight.

"Oh, it must be a boy, then," she squealed, craning her neck to get a look at the gift.

"That's a conclusion you seem to have pulled out of your arse," she snapped.

"Is it Krum?" Pavarti asked.

"Not hardly."

"So it is some mystery boy, then. Why don't you open it? Let's have a see."

"I just so happen to know what it is, and I'd rather not open it until Christmas."

"Aww... come on, Hermione. We're leaving for break soon, and we want to know what it is," Lavender groaned.

"You're just going to be disappointed, then," she shot back, stuffing the gift into her bag, then rushing from the room to the safety of the common room. She sat in one of the big chairs by the fire, first turning it so it faced away from everyone. She thought about the gift, about the book and music Jasper seemed to have so carefully chosen. She wanted to get something just as meaningful for him, but his family was rich and he seemingly didn't want for anything. She ran through all the shops in Hogsmeade and Diagon alley, trying to think of something, anything, for her friend from afar that wouldn't give her away as a witch, but drawing a blank. He had never asked anything of her, well, anything except...

She jumped up and looked around quickly, finding the subject of her sudden search sitting across the room, madly scribbling the last of his Potions homework on a piece of parchment so he could turn it in before the break.

"Oi, Colin!" she called.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_December 22nd_

_Dear Jasper,_

_I received your book and the music player. Thank you so much. I'll start reading chapter one on the first of January. I'm at home for the holidays, and I'll put a rush on this to make sure you get it by then so we can start together. Plus I want to make sure your Christmas gift gets there before February. Oh, yes, I got you something. Not quite as extravagant, but it's the only thing I could remember you asking for. Just do me a favor, and don't let it get into Emmett's hands. For some reason I'm afraid I'll wind up with a mustache or something horrid like that._

_Do you know what's better than being a little rebellious every once in a while? Relaxing a bit without worry about when the next detention is going to come raining down on you. I guess you don't have to worry about that too much in community college, though, do you? Define your own destiny and all that. Let me guess, you were probably a good boy in school, always looking your best and having all the answers when you were asked. You looked very well put together when we spoke. And a little stiff. You may seem like the emotional Zen master, Mr. Whitlock, but perhaps there's something you need to forget so you can relax yourself. I guess that's why I decided to get you that thing you asked for. And I'm not aware if you knew that Emmett had added a post script on the letter in which you asked for it, but tell him that there's no way I'm sending you a picture of me in lingerie, and even if I did I wouldn't be sending said lingerie with the picture. Perhaps you shouldn't trust him to mail your letters anymore._

_I cannot fathom how the boy who was so charming and sweet to me in Paris isn't able to find someone to charm in Forks. I've been in the situation where pretty much everyone in the school hated me. I know it is difficult during those times to find someone to be an ally, but those people who would be your truest friends are those who are willing to show themselves through during your darkest of times. And a good-looking guy such as yourself shouldn't have any difficulty finding a woman to sweep off her feet. Just put your heart to it, and you'll get what you want. I'll be here as long as you need moral support, your friend from overseas if you will._

_I'm quite relieved for winter break. Ron and his new girlfriend have become insufferable. All they do is make out. I can't stand being in the same room as that. If I hear 'Won-Won' one more bloody time I might relieve Snape's greasy head from his shoulders myself just to help alleviate some of the stress. I'm home with my mum and dad for a while, and while I'm happy for the break, I'm using the time to get through as much homework as I possibly can. Anything to free up some study time for the end of the year. But I promise to free up some time every day to read my book. I'll even schedule it so I can keep with the same time when I go back to school. I have free time from one to two every afternoon. That would be around five to six in the morning your time. Probably too early for you to be getting up and reading._

_Happy Christmas, Jasper. I can't wait to hear back from you. If I don't get a reply before I go back to school, my parents will be sure to send it on to me. They're quite interested in my penpal, but I'm just going to have a bit of a secret. Secrets are good to have sometimes, don't you think?_

_Love from Hermione_

He placed the letter down on his desk atop his open textbook, which was sitting next to the unopened copy of the Civil War book. The box was torn open with ease, revealing the one thing he had asked of her- a picture surrounded by a beautiful silver frame. She was standing in front of a large, stone fireplace, the last embers of the night threatening to go out behind her. She looked into the camera and smiled, a genuine, warm smile that seemed to send a tingle down his spine the moment he saw it. He ran his fingers over the picture, remembering the feeling of her emotions surrounding him and the intoxicating smell of her, and not just her blood, in the air. His eyelids closed as he imagined the beautiful girl standing in front of him for real and not just in the picture. He imagined being in that red and gold decked room, feeling the warmth of the dying fire, being completely surrounded by her...

That last thought made him remember something. Forgetting to put the picture down he rushed out of his room, slamming the door, making sure everyone in the house knew he was on the warpath before they even saw him.

"Emmett!" he shouted so loudly the windows rattled.

"Jasper, dear, what's wrong?" Esme appeared first, Emmett and Rosalie close behind, the largest Cullen family member wearing a stupid grin across his face.

"When I asked you to mail that letter, did you tamper with it?" he growled dangerously, ignoring his adoptive mother.

"What, about asking your little girlfriend to send you a picture in her unmentionables?" Emmett chuckled.

"I should rip your bloody head off..."

"Ah, the little English girl is rubbing off on you. 'Bloody' doesn't sound right coming from a Texan."

"If you ever speak to her or about her like that again, I will tear your head off, Emmett Dale McCarty."

"Oh, three names. I must be in trouble," he rolled his eyes. "I did it for the good of this family, man. Every time you get one of those damn letters you go all sappy on us, and I feel like I'm stuck in a fucking chick flick until you get a chance to write back, and then I'm all jumpy and anxious until you get a letter back. This isn't like if it was Edward or Carlisle who was ga-ga over some girl, because I don't have to feel every little emotion that goes through them. I'm a vampire, not a fourteen year old girl. I shouldn't feel this damn hormonal. If you're so crazy over this girl, why don't you go change her?"

"Emmett," Carlisle cautioned.

"What the hell do you suggest I do?" interrupted Jasper. "Just go bite her and hope she forgives me? Or should I tell her what we are first, so she had the choice to turn or die? I won't do that to her. She's too good for that."

"Then maybe you should cut off communication. It's been five months. If she's as smart as you say she is, aren't you worried she's going to catch on?" Rosalie asked.

"Now stop, both of you," Esme ordered. "Jasper has made this choice, and we should support him no matter where this leads. I see no harm in writing to the girl."

"Esme's right," Carlisle added. "If Jasper thinks about taking this to a different level, then we will have a family discussion about it. But let it lead where it may for now."

Jasper looked down at the picture in his hand, realizing for the first time the full ramifications that his communications with Hermione might mean. What if she did discover his secret? He had a very limited time frame in which to meet her again face-to-face before his lack of aging would make it obvious something was up. But he couldn't stop writing. As much as Emmett complained about the 'drama' their letters caused it was the only thing keeping him going recently.

"Is that her, Jasper?" Esme asked cautiously, motioning towards the picture in his hands.

"Yes," he replied, reluctantly holding it out so she could take it from him. She held it was if she were holding a delicate first-edition of a very rare book, studying the picture carefully, Carlisle doing the same over her shoulder. Rosalie and Emmett both craned their necks to see the picture.

"At least she's cute," Emmett muttered.

"She does look quite lovely, dear," Esme smiled, handing the picture back. "I'm sure you'll make the right decision, whatever it may be."

"Thanks, Mom," he muttered, holding the picture to his chest as he ran upstairs to start his reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a bad day at work, so you get this a day early because I have no other way to vent right now. Enjoy!**

_March the Thirtieth_

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I know things are looking bleak in regards to your education and where you may be going from here, with your headmaster in toil and your teachers all stressed. I could practically feel the anxiety radiating from your letter, and you don't know how badly I wanted to be there for you to relieve you of some of that worry. To do something to see the smile on your face that matches the picture I hold so dear. I do hope Ron has overcome his illness, you mentioned in your last letter that he was ill and in the hospital. I've been paying attention to the climate in England, and I find it troublesome. If you still feel like the world is closing in on you, know that Carlisle and Esme have opened our home to you for the summer. The rain and clouds might not be the ideal summer destination, but it would be a vast improvement on the country-wide feeling of depression and doom that I am reading about._

_I am nearing the end of my first year in community college, and it has come time for me to start thinking about where I wish to go to school once I have completed my courses next year. I am debating studying either international law or business, but I have no desire to stick around this area. I am blessed to have good enough grades and test scores to have a wide range of options should I choose to leave the area, perhaps even the country. Have you decided if you are going to go to college after you are done with at your school? Are there any schools that you have in mind? Perhaps I may look into studying somewhere in England, and bring a bit of a bright spot to the murky days there. I certainly know that being near you would bring a bright spot to my murky days of late. Young adults tend to dream about taking the next step in their life with their best friend by their side. If I must travel across the ocean to do so, it doesn't seem like that big of a sacrifice._

_We are wrapping up our current book, and I think we should consider choosing another one. I find a kinship in this activity that, for some reason, I find more intimate and connecting than the mere exchange of letters. This time I will allow you to make the suggestion. Emmett has not been too thrilled with my alarm going off at quarter to five so I can be ready to read when you are reading, but I do not care. Carlisle told me he would be quite disappointed if I replaced all of Emmett's pants with skirts, but he said it with a smirk. I guess I'll have to settle with annoying him with my early-morning behavior, but I haven't given up on the big-and-tall women's section quite yet._

_Speaking of annoying siblings, Alice is begging me to allow her to send you a computer. She is fan of getting things done instantaneously. But there is something about writing a letter, or perhaps getting one more so, that provides a thrill of excitement with every stroke of the pen or tear of the envelope. Computers may provide a quicker form of communication, but they lack personality or formality. I do believe I get more out of a single hand written correspondence than I would hours of instant messaging in front of a cold, headache-inducing screen. The pixie-sized pain in my neck be damned._

_I do not wish to burden you with any more concerns, but the current state of affairs both in your country and, from what you describe, at your school has made me nervous. I want your assurances that you will be cautious. If I were to find a single fault with you, and it would be difficult to do so, it would be that you put your concerns of your friends and loved ones over yourself. This is not to be considered a bad thing, but you should not do it to the detriment of yourself. Please, I implore you, take care of yourself, and I hope this letter finds you in good spirits and better health._

_Yours,_

_Jasper_

**XXXXXX**

_July 2_

_Jasper,_

_I'm sorry I am going to have to keep this brief. Headmaster Dumbledore is dead. I fear my school is no longer safe enough for me to attend. My parents made the sudden and wholly unexpected decision to move to Australia, but I have made the decision not to move with them. Harry needs me right now. There are things we need to find, things that may help end our suffering and the suffering of so many in this country. We're not quite sure where they are, and we're not quite sure how we're going to find them, but it's something we must do. We're going to be traveling around the country quite a bit to do this, so I've had to come up with an alternate way for you to write me. From now on, you can send your letters to my aunt, Arabella Figg at the following address:_

_Arabella Figg_

_6 Wisteria Walk_

_Little Whinging _

_Surrey_

_For my safety, please don't place my name on the outside of the envelope. She'll know who it is for and how to get it to me. It may take me some more time to reply, but know that I will. And I shall continue reading. Our next book is enclosed. I do so love The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, and have been wanting to read Wicked for some time. Let's start the day after we're done with our current Book Club selection._

_Take care. Love from Hermione_

**XXXXXXX**

_July the Nineteenth_

_Hermione,_

_What the hell is going on over there? You told me your school situation was less than ideal, not downright dangerous. If you need a place to be safe, tell me when and where to meet you. I'll bring you and all your friends to safety. Believe me when I say that I shall not rest until I am assured you are completely safe, even if I must come over there and hunt you down myself._

_Jasper_

**XXXXXXXXX**

_July the Twenty-second_

_Hermione,_

_I know I have not waited for a response, but I have become fearful for you. I read about a bridge collapse and some horrendous murders over there, and I cannot shake the feeling that somehow you are connected to this whole mess. I wish you would feel comfortable enough with me to tell me the truth so I can help you. Please, write back as soon as you are able._

_Jasper_

**XXXXXXXXX**

_July the Twenty-ninth_

_Hermione,_

_I implore you, please write. Just anything so I know you're okay. I know you said it would take longer, but I fear for your safety. If you do not forgive me for sending so many letters, that's okay. Just a final note to know you're alive. Please._

_Jasper_

**XXXXXXX**

"Where is he?" Esme asked as Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Alice all came in from their recent hunt.

"Camping out by the mailbox," Rosalie replied darkly. "Like he does every day. And it won't be there. It hasn't been for nearly a month. And as soon as he's made sure of that fact it'll be back up to his room to write another letter that won't get answered."

"He's just worried, Rose," Carlisle said, concern thick in his voice.

"We're all worried," Esme added. "Are you sure you can't see anything, Alice?"

"I've been trying," she replied, frustration evident in her voice. "I've been doing everything, taking myself away from everyone, trying to focus on her friends, anything, but I can't pick up anyone. It's like she doesn't exist."

"She does," Edward assured them. "He's replayed their meeting in his head dozens of times. At least twice a day."

"Do you think we should go looking for her?" Esme asked.

"Where would we start? If I could get a single clue from her letters, I would be there. If we went, all we could do is confront her aunt, and if Hermione is that concerned over her safety there's a good chance that even her aunt doesn't know exactly where she is. And I have no desire to go and scare some poor woman for information she doesn't have."

"There's got to be some way..."

"Oh, thank God," Alice breathed. A second later Jasper rushed in the front door. He dropped the rest of the mail on the table as he rushed past, up the stairs, and into his room, an envelope clutched tightly in his hand.

_August 20th_

_Dear Jasper,_

_I really apologize for worrying you. Right now we're waiting for someone to get us some information before we make a plan and move, so I have time to write. Unfortunately I did not get the time to read on two recent days, so I'll be two chapters behind you. I have some free time today, so I'll try to catch up. But I promise I won't read ahead._

_I wish I could tell you more about my situation, but it'll be bad for both of us if this letter winds up in the wrong hands. But I will ask you to stay put, and in return I'll let you know as much as I possibly can. I don't think I would ever be able to live with myself if you came to some harm trying to help me. I'm not worth it, Jasper. Right now you could be more help to me if you continue to write to me, and tell me good things that are going on, so I remember there is some good in the world. Tell me about those mountains you're so fond of, or those cliffs where you can overlook the ocean. When, or perhaps if, this whole thing is over and I am still around I promise I will come visit your family, and I expect a first-class tour of the sights you all are raving about._

_I promised the truth of the matter, or at least the truth I can release to you, and here it is: there is a crime underground that is becoming more and more prolific each day. They are winning their war on this country, and so they don't feel the need to hide the same way they used to, but they are still quite skilled at avoiding detection and justice. My family had once offended them, and because I stood up against them while in school I have put myself on their hit list, and I fear my family is there as well. Which is why I have to hide. The leader of this group killed Harry's family when he was young, and tried to kill Harry himself as a baby, but Harry survived. The leader is hell-bent on finishing the job, which is why Harry is in hiding. Ron came with for support, and because he fears it won't be long before his family is targeted. We are searching for some information we need to take him down, but unless we get all of the evidence together at the same time, there's no point in us showing ourselves because we'll be dead before we can find the rest._

_For now I am safe. I'm flying under their radar, and at the moment they have much bigger concerns than a few young teenagers who are eluding them. But I don't know how long this distraction will keep them, and I'd prefer not to press my luck. As soon as we get our information we're going to have to start putting our plans into action. The more we get done before they turn their full attention to us, the better chance we have of survival._

_You begged something of me, and I must beg something of you. I beg that you don't come and try to find me. Continuing to write to you puts both you and Aunt Figg in danger, and I couldn't stand to see either of you hurt. I'd actually prefer if you get a post box somewhere, so I can stop putting your address on things. I would never forgive myself if you or anyone in your family became targets because of me. And if you don't wish me to write anymore because of the danger, I completely understand. Just say the word, and that'll be the last you hear of me._

_Please, take care and send me happy thoughts._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Jasper read the letter three times, hands trembling in fear and anger. He knew his family would be feeling his emotions, and probably more worried about him than they had in the past week, but to hell with them. Hermione was in danger. Very real, very near, breathing down her neck as she was out doing something that seemed to have a likelihood of killing her. His mind was racing, probably too quickly for Edward to figure out. He wanted to go over there, to see her and make sure that she was okay, but he didn't want to disrespect her wishes. Which is also why he didn't want to get a PO box. Let the bastards come. He'll rip the lowly humans apart, if they caught him on a good day he might even let Edward and Emmett have one or two, depending on the number that came for them. Unsuspecting humans walking into a house filled with vampires. Hermione's problems would be over in a jiffy.

"Oh, my God!" Esme gasped from somewhere downstairs, but he barely registered it. If it was something he needed to deal with they would call for him.

But they didn't call. Seconds later a very cautious Edward and Carlisle were knocking on his door.

"Enter," he growled, folding the paper so they couldn't see.

They came in, Edward holding a laptop and looking very apprehensive.

"You need to see this," his bronze haired brother whispered, turning the computer towards him. It was a blurb off a news website from London. It was about a house that had mysteriously burned down from suspected arson. His stomach dropped as he read the address.

"Isn't that the address you had been writing to before her parents moved?"

He looked from Edward to Carlisle. "I've got to go," he hissed, emptying his bookbag onto his bed and starting to shove a couple pairs of spare clothes into it.

"If you really want to go, we won't stop you, but I'm betting she asked you to stay," Carlisle said kindly.

Jasper paused. "Someone is trying to kill her. She shouldn't be there alone."

"We have watched you transform into a completely different person since you came back from Paris," he continued. "Someone we barely recognize. Not that it's a bad thing, but you live for those letters. If this girl said jump, you'd leap the nearest hemlock tree. What do you think this means?"

"I think this means you're wasting my time talking when I should be on my way to the airport."

"It means she's your mate," Edward said matter-of-factly.

He stopped, staring at his brother.

"Come on, you had to have seen this. I think you've known since Paris. You cut short your vacation so you could be there when her letter came. You've been practically living by the mailbox since she sent you that letter saying she was going into hiding."

"So what if she is? Isn't that more reason for me to go over there and rip the heads off the ones who are trying to kill her?"

"She asked you to stay. She thinks it would be safer for both of you."

"Who better to protect her than me?"

"She asked you to stay," Edward repeated. "Begged, even. Are you going to disrespect her wishes by running over there? Do you think she's going to be happy to see you after she told you she wanted you to stay?"

Jasper just stared at him, jaw clenched.

"She had to have a reason to ask you to stay here," Carlisle said gently. "Hold out just a while longer. If you graduate with your class and are still concerned about her, then we'll all go over and help you find her."

"Nine months?" he blanched. "You expect me to sit there and hope she's okay for nine months?"

"Christmas," he bargained.

"Thanksgiving," Jasper countered.

"Agreed. We'll re-evaluate the situation on Thanksgiving."

Jasper nodded one more time, then sat at his desk, facing away from them, their signal to leave. He waited for the door to close before pulling out a clean sheet of paper and a pen.

_August Twenty-seventh_

_Dearest Hermione..._


	4. Chapter 4

_12 December_

_Dear Jasper,_

_First off, Happy Christmas. At least, it will be around the time you get this letter. I wish I could get you something, but I'm not really in any position to be doing any type of shopping. I'm going to have to owe you something. Give me a few suggestions, and I'll see what I can make happen. I don't know exactly when I'm going to be done with what we're working on. To tell the truth we are no closer to our goal than the last time I wrote you, with one glaring exception. Ron is gone. He got frustrated with our search and decided to leave. He wanted me to leave with him, but I think that what I'm doing is too important to not finish. I have to stay the course until Harry and I find everything we're looking for. I just never pictured something like this. I knew that things would be hard. I knew we were ill-prepared for what lie ahead, but I never thought that this would be the end of our friendship. It just seemed like it was meant to be all three of us, together until the task was over, and we were all safe. But I'm starting to get a growing sense of unease about what lies ahead. Even if we accomplish our mission we've got a fight ahead of us. Our brethren are already out there fighting, and right now it appears they are losing. Our news from the outside has been somewhat limited and dated. Save for the way I'm getting letters to you we've cut ourselves off from the outside world. I could get news the same way I get your letters, but I'd rather not. The more I read about death and destruction on the outside world, the less sure of my future I become. Some days I do so desire to take you up on your constant offers to just leave this place and move in with your family. I'd love to just spend a day sitting and watching the trees, the mountains, the wildlife... or watch the moon over the ocean while sitting on a cliff. The pictures you sent of all those places give me a reprieve from my current situation. I could never express enough gratitude for that._

_I know you are anxious, and from the tone of your letters it seems like you're itching to come over like some white knight and rescue me from my current situation, but I implore you to please stay where you are. Exchanging letters is risky enough. I live in constant fear that one of them will be intercepted and you and your family will be in as much danger as I, and I feel horrid for even risking it. We are communicating the safest way possible, but there's always risk. And as such even Aunt Arabella doesn't know where I am. She just knows where to leave the mail for me to find. And she is quite loyal and reliable, stating she'd rather die than give up what she knows about Harry and I. But I did have to promise to look after her cats if that happens, and frankly my Crookshanks prefers to be an only kitty._

_Perhaps the weather is making me feel like the world is pressing in, perhaps it's just the darker days with little food, but I feel the need to say this Jasper. It may alarm you, and it will probably only serve to make you even more ready to come over and find me, and I want to remind you that I'd much rather you stay in America. But I wanted to say that your letters have truly been my lifeline. Some days I'm not sure how I keep going, and those are the days I know I can pull out the pictures you have sent me and the letters you have written and gain the strength to know I can go on a little longer. I know that I may not make it, and that there is a good chance that one day the letter you receive will be my last. I will do my best to survive, but I have also prepared to give everything, including my life, for this cause, and if my sacrifice can keep someone else alive it's a sacrifice I'm happy to make. In case this letter is the last, I want you to know that I feel a connection with you that I haven't ever felt with someone, not even Harry or Ron. With them I feel a dependence, almost like feeling taken advantage of at times, but I never feel that with you. You seem to get such satisfaction just receiving a letter, and I find it fascinating and humbling at the same time. Please never lose that passion for such a simple thing like opening a letter or reading a book a chapter at a time. Never forget that, no matter your past or your emotions that you have meant all the difference to this girl's life. I will thank you for every moment I'm still on this earth._

_Love from Hermione_

She sealed the letter, wrote the return address under 'Arabella Figg', and dug into her bag for the beat-up looking box, just big enough to hold the envelope. She slid the letter into the worn velvet-lined interior, cast it one last look, then closed it. She would check once an hour to see if Mrs. Figg had picked it out of the identical box she had safely stored in her house. Mrs. Figg, happy to be of help to Hermione even in the extremely limited capacity, would pick up the letters and place them in the mail. When a letter from Jasper arrived she would put that in the box, and send it to Hermione. Jasper was sending about one a day, and Hermione knew Mrs. Figg usually picked up her mail around eleven thirty, so she would check the box about five minutes after that. But unless he was replying to one of her letters Jasper's were pretty much all the same- please leave, get out of there, come live with my family or in a hotel or in Tahiti for all he cared as long as she got out. Or, they were begging for her to let him come, to help, to do whatever he could to help save her life. Begging him to stay was only keeping him held back so much, and she wasn't sure how much longer he would hold out. She speculated that he hadn't shown up only because he had no idea where she really was.

Cooking a meager breakfast, washing their clothes, Hermione tried everything to keep herself occupied until eleven thirty-five. She couldn't help but checking early. At five to eleven she opened the box, hoping that maybe the mail got delivered early, that maybe she wouldn't have to wait today, but it was empty. At least her letter was going out today. She re-read the chapter she had read yesterday from the book they were sharing, and at eleven thirty-four the letter was waiting for her in her box. The book landed on her bunk with a soft thud and a small cloud of dust as she ripped the letter open and read through the whole thing in less than a minute. It was amazing how many different ways Jasper could beg for her location, once even trying to trick her by asking her to send some pictures of where she was. After threatening to cut off communication he agreed to back off, but she could tell it was hesitantly. In this letter there were five pictures, different views of Seattle taken from the ocean at different times of the day, from dawn until night. She studied each picture, imagining herself out on a boat, waiting until the perfect second to take each photo.

"And how is he?" Harry's voice sounded, snapping her back to the tent and the cold.

"Who?" she asked, placing the letter and the pictures hastily next to her.

"Jasper. At least, that's who I'm assuming all these letters are from."

"How do you know about..?" she asked in surprise.

"Without admitting guilt, I may or may not have snooped through your bookbag last year looking for your astronomy notes, and I may or may not have found a half-finished letter to this Jasper. And if I did, which you'll remember I'm not admitting to, I'll say that it sure sounded like the two of you had been conversing for quite some time."

As angry as she felt she should be, she couldn't suppress the smile that crossed her lips at her friends antics because it reminded her of her times at Hogwarts. Doing her best to sound stern she said, "You knew, and you didn't ask anything?"

"_He_ was more than ready to do so," Harry replied bitterly, purposely avoiding saying Ron's name. "It's why he didn't talk to you for a while."

"Oh, there was a break in there?" she grumbled.

"He is quite good at giving the cold shoulder, isn't he?"

"I'd rather not talk about him," she replied, tears welling up in her eyes. Harry sat next to her on her bunk, carefully moving her pictures to do so, a supportive hand resting on her arm.

"Fine. Let's talk about Jasper. You seem to be writing him a lot, and I know you've been reading books he's sent you, since I could set my watch by you pulling out that book every day. So, tell me a little bit about him."

"He's American. I met him on vacation in Paris, and he seemed really nice. I didn't talk to him for long, but there was a bit of a connection there when we were talking. Like instant friends, I guess."

"What kind of connection?" he raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, wringing her hands.

"Is there something, you know, romantic going on between you?"

"No! It's just letters," she replied quickly.

"Is it?" he smirked.

She studied his eyes and bit her lip. "It's not like _that_," she finally reaffirmed.

"Do you want it to be?" he asked.

Her lip was turning white from how hard she was biting it as she stared down at the pictures. "Harry, would you be able to accept me with someone, no matter wha... _who _they are?"

"What, does he have three arms or something?" he chuckled.

"No," she laughed, hitting him with her pillow.

"Hermione, if there is anyone out there who deserves someone who makes them so happy that they can have a smile plastered across their face just by looking at some pictures of trees and mountains from a place they've never been and are convinced they never see, it's you. So, in a short answer, yes."

"Thanks, Harry," she smiled, letting him envelop her in a hug.

"Now, can we talk about Godric's Hallow?" he asked.

**XXXXXX**

"You know, if you keep making the pilots anxious and angry they're likely to just crash this thing into the ocean, and if we have to swim over there it's going to take longer," Rosalie snapped at Jasper, who was pacing up and down the aisle of the private jet Carlisle had rented to take them to London.

"Shut up," Jasper hissed, shooting her a look that dared her to respond. He kicked the graduation cap sitting on the floor, and cursed the fact that he agreed to stay for the blasted ceremony. Damn Alice and her ability to see when he was about to buy a ticket to England. Damn Edward for knowing exactly when he made a split-second decision to run for it when Alice was out hunting with no phone. Damn Carlisle and Esme for always knowing exactly what to say to keep him from running to help her. Damn Emmett for following him around, making jokes about his 'human girlfriend'. And damn Rosalie, just for good measure, for constantly saying that no human girl is worth the emotions that Jasper was subjecting their family to.

In the end he agreed to leave just after their graduation ceremony, which had been held up by some clumsy chick named Bella, the police chiefs' daughter, falling and twisting her ankle and needing some medical attention before the ceremony could keep going. Edward had to suppress a chuckle as Jasper had imagined 'one hundred and one ways to kill Bella Swan' because of the delay. The moment the ceremony was over the Cullens beat a hasty retreat, not that anyone in the town would care, and were in the air within an hour, the whole family heading to London to help find Hermione.

"Your stress is making it difficult to concentrate," Alice added from the back of the plane. She was focusing all her energy on trying to find Hermione, or any hint of the fight that was going on, but there was still nothing. She could get visions from all over England, but when she specifically tried to narrow in on Hermione, her Aunt Arabella, or the two friends she mentioned were traveling with her, she hit a wall. The most she got was occasional glimpses of Arabella, but they were all mundane activities like going to the grocery store or taking a walk accompanied by a lot of cats. And while she wouldn't admit it, she was almost as frustrated as Jasper.

Thinking that their best bet to find Hermione was Alice Jasper tried to take in the calm feelings Carlisle was exuding and sat down, but it didn't stop him from checking his watch every five minutes.

"Nothing," Alice grumbled as the plane touched down. "I saw Arabella Figg out walking her cats but I lost her again, so I can assume she's home, but I can't get anything around Hermione."

"Thanks for trying," Jasper muttered back, frustration evident in his voice. They hurried into the airport to pass through customs. As they were waiting Edward nudged Jasper hard and nodded towards a television behind him.

"...has released information regarding the so-called Dragon that was supposedly seen flying out of the middle of London this morning," a pretty blonde news anchor was saying. A grainy clip of what indeed appeared to be a large, color-drained dragon flapping higher over the city appeared.

The group saw it, what the human eyes couldn't, what the camera quality was too poor to pick up, and what no eagle-eyed witness would possibly be looking for sitting astride a giant dragon that had seemingly popped out of no where. They all saw it, but Rosalie said it- "Are there three people on it's back?"

Jasper stared at the screen, body rigid, eyes unblinking as the footage played again and the anchor gave some lame excuse about a prop getting away from a crew filming in the area. He wasn't sure how, but he knew that one of those three tiny figures was Hermione. When they made it through customs he didn't bother waiting for a cab. Night had fallen- he had the advantage when it came to moving. Edward was the only one with a prayer of keeping up, and within minutes he was pounding on Arabella Figg's door.

"Can I help you?" she asked, opening the door a crack.

"I'm looking for Hermione," he said as calmly and slowly as possible, growing ever more impatient. "My name is Jasper..."

"It's about damn time, boy. Come in here. Bring your family," she said, opening the door wide, grabbing his sleeve, and pulling him into the cat-infested house. "I can't believe you took this long, she should have been dead months ago with that little incident at Malfoy Manor, and earlier today at Gringotts! I would have thought you would have shown up right after that..." she muttered, shuffling to a set of drawers and starting to rummage through them.

"Malfoy Manor? Gringotts?" Carlisle looked at Jasper, who was staring blankly at Mrs. Figg, never having heard these names before.

"Hermione's in trouble," Edward started before he was cut off by the elderly woman.

"Of course Hermione's in trouble! I thought your type were supposed to be able to figure things out quickly," she sighed in exasperation as she pulled up a small compact mirror. "Mundungus Fletcher, you worthless waste of flesh, get over here now."

"How is Hermione in trouble?" Jasper asked, growing more and more visibly agitated by the moment.

"The battle, you idiot boy!"

A wave of panic swept quickly over the room. "Battle?"

"Of course, the battle. Voldemort is attacking Hogwarts," she said, pausing as if she expected this to have deep meaning for her guests, but was instead surprised by several blank stares. "Vol-de-mort," she said slowly as if enunciating the word would cause a sudden moment of realization in the family of vampires. "The dark wizard she, Harry Potter, and the Weasley boy have been trying to bring down for almost a year. He's attacking Hogwarts, and from the limited news I've gotten from Aberforth she's there as well. They're fighting, but Aberforth went to fight, and I don't know what's going on. Where is that bloody coward.. Mundungus!" she shouted into the mirror again.

A split second later there was a loud crack, and the ragged looking wizard appeared in the middle of the room. Edward, who was closest, reached out and grabbed his jacket before he could react to the unexpected number of bodies in Mrs. Figg's house.

"Bleedin' hell, Figgy!" he shouted, realizing he was surrounded by hostile-looking vampires. "I know ya don' like me 'n all, but ter bring me inter a house full a' vampires..."

"Shut up, you worthless ruddy thief!" she said, hitting him with the closest thing to reach- one of her cats. "It figures you wouldn't be fighting at Hogwarts."

"If ya get this 'un offa me, I'll be there in two shakes..."

"What I need you to do is to take these people to Hogwarts. They need to find Miss Granger. Do you understand, or should I repeat it slower?" she punctuated her words with several direct hits from half-empty tins of cat food.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'!" he shot back, using his arms to block tins. He grabbed a throw pillow off the couch next to him, and tapped it with his wand, causing it to glow blue. "Grab a hold," he instructed, trying to scoot away from the vampires who were crowding around the pillow without question. As soon as they were all touching the pillow they were yanked through space, landing in a small village. Mundungus managed to get out of Edward's grasp, moving as far away as he could without drawing too much attention.

"'ogsmeade," he explained to the Cullens with a vague wave, then pointed at a towering castle beyond. "That up there is 'ogwarts. Looks like the protective barriers are down. Ya should be able ter walk righ' in. She'll be in there."

"You're not taking us up?" Jasper growled.

"You-know-oo is in there," he shook his head vigorously. "An' where you-know-oo is, I ain't," he added before disappearing into thin air.


	5. Chapter 5

They landed in the middle of a street in what looked like it might have been a quiet town, if it weren't for the hundreds of people crowding the main road. A few looked up at them when they appeared, hopeful looking young children dressed in pajamas and clutching wands in their fists. Here and there among the sea of youngsters were older students still wearing robes with different crests on them, a few more adults were there- most appeared to be parents just re-united with their children. As the Cullens looked around in disbelief a couple short, elf-like creatures bearing trays filled with cups of steaming hot cocoa and tea scurried around them, offering the drinks to the confused and terrified looking students of the nearby school.

Their sudden disappearance and re-appearance in this crowded street had made Jasper realize the one thing Hermione had been hiding the whole time, but made so many things suddenly make sense. The dragon, the fact that she was in some kind of war that the newspapers in her country seemed blissfully unaware about, her Aunt being able to get her letters without knowing where she was, Alice being unable to see her or anyone around her, even when her scent disappeared the night they met.

"Hermione's a witch?" Edward was staring at him in disbelief.

"If I had known don't you think I would have told you by now?" he snapped back, looking anxiously at the castle where thick black smoke was curling lazily towards the sky.

"Hey!" a brave-looking older student wearing worn-looking robes bearing a black and yellow crest pointed a wand at them, spreading his other arm wide to shield a couple first-years from view, but they were sneaking peeks around him anyways. "What is your purpose here?"

"We've come to fight," Jasper shot back without thinking.

"For what side?"

"We fight for Hermione Granger," he replied, stare ice-cold and challenging.

The student studied him for a moment, then dropped the wand. "She's up at the castle. I was just up there. I found a couple fourth-years hiding out, trying to join the battle. She's okay, for now."

"Thank you," he said insincerely. "Let's go," he muttered to his family.

"Are you okay with this?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"I have to be," he growled and, unable to wait any longer he took off towards the castle. After a fraction of a second his family was close behind. Older students pulled awe-struck younger ones out of the path of the group of rushing vampires, though the young ones were never in any danger. Rosalie would take their heads off if they ever hurt a child. Jasper paused only for a moment at the wall, thinking that there might be some kind of spell to keep him out, but deciding it was worth the risk and launching himself up and over the high stone. Landing on the ground on the other side he took a moment to survey the land before him. A large group of people wearing dark robes were standing at the edge of a forest, what appeared to be a dead body at the feet of a bald man with slit-like pupils, and a number of people were pouring out of the castle onto the grounds to face them. Jasper's stomach dropped as he took a second look at the body. A lightning-shaped scar was visible on his forehead, what Hermione had once told him was Harry's distinguishing mark.

"There!" Alice cried, tugging his sleeve and pointing to someone who had just emerged from the castle with a group of redheads and a few other people her age. Hermione was marching confidently towards the group of dark-robed figures. Jasper was beside her in the blink of an eye, causing a couple of the redheads to back up in surprise, and reaching a shaking hand out to touch her, almost too afraid to think she might really be there.

"Hermione," he whispered as his hand closed around her wrist.

She spun, wand raising automatically, until her eyes locked with his, when it dropped to her side.

"What took your bloodsucking arse?" she smiled, quickly stashing the wand in her pocket to take his other hand.

"My apologies, ma'am," he couldn't help but smile back. "But if you'll remember it was you who asked me to stay away."

"Of all the vampires in the world I have to find the one who actually listens to what a little human girl tells him to do," she rolled her eyes, pulling him closer to her.

"How long have you known?" he asked in a murmur, pushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes.

"That you're a vampire? From the first second I saw you. I've read all about vampires, which is why I realized that your golden eyes mean you feed off animals, not humans, which is why I didn't run or try to destroy you as soon as you sat down."

"You knew the whole time, and you were still willing to write me?"

"I was, because you didn't know about my magic, and you still found me interesting. You didn't care about how smart I was, or how well I could do in this class or on that task. You just thought I was interesting enough to sit next to on some random night in Paris, and I thought you were interesting. Especially how you were pretending to be human. Besides, you're sexy as hell," she finished with a smirk.

"You think so?" he returned her smirk with one of his own before winding his hand into her hair and pulling her to him so their lips met with a pent-up passion. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling herself into the kiss and discouraging him from stopping. Forgetting everyone around them he lifted her off her feet, never wanting their moment to end.

"Oi!" they were interrupted by a loud shout, and they turned in unison to see an irritated-looking Ron staring at them, arms crossed. "If you two are quite finished, you may remember the battle going on, yeah?" Behind him Lavender and Pavarti were staring at her, dumb-struck.

"Ron?" Jasper asked, looking back to Hermione but not putting her down.

"How did you know?" she giggled. Reluctantly he lowered her to the ground, and she ran a hand through her hair in a vain attempt to straighten it. "Jasper, these are the Weasleys and some of my school mates. Had I more time, I'd make proper introductions."

"And I guess I should tell you this is my family," he said, gently turning her to face the rest of the Cullens.

"First I have to feel it, then I had to see it. If I could vomit..." Emmett started.

"Pleasure to meet you, Emmett. Sorry about not sending you smutty pictures," she smirked.

"Oi!" Ron was turning bright red.

"If I don't get to tear something apart in this battle, I think I'll just have to use my imagination to draw a picture to get out some of this pent-up emotion you boyfriend is causing," Emmett replied with a beam.

"What can we do?" Carlisle asked in a shocked yet determined voice as they turned to watch Voldemort shove the Sorting Hat on Neville's head.

Hermione had pulled her wand back out, and Jasper could feel the anger rising inside her. "There's a couple giants we've been having problems with. And acromantula..."

"Acromantula?" Alice asked.

"Really, really big spiders."

"Oh, look, Rose," Emmett said, a sinister smirk painting itself across his face as he stared at Grayback. "A mutt."

"Mine," she hissed back. Grayback must have noticed the newcomers, because he was staring at the Cullens and growling menacingly.

"Race you for it," Edward breathed, crouching down, preparing to spring forward.

"If you hear someone say 'incendio', move as fast as you can," Hermione managed to say before the Sorting Hat burst into flames. It was the signal the fighters had been waiting for. From in and around the castle they burst into the fray, the vampire family leading the charge. Esme and Carlisle were on the first giant as Edward and Rosalie came down on Grayback. The only Cullen who wasn't at the front of the pack was Jasper, who had slowed his pace to match Hermione's. She quickly engaged Amycus Carrow in a duel, and Jasper stayed crouched beside her, eyes darting in every direction until he saw what he was watching for.

Alecto Carrow, seeing her brother being fought by Hermione, snuck up behind her, and turned, raising her wand.

"Avada..." she started, but Jasper had sprung. Just as Hermione hit Amycus with a killing curse she turned to see Jasper pulling Alecto's wand from her hand... bringing most of the hand with it. The Death Eater screamed in pain and terror, but it was short-lived. Jasper snapped her neck and turned back to Hermione.

"Thanks," she muttered, turning to fight a masked wizard next to Ron. Behind them a group of acromantula appeared from the darkness of the woods, and Jasper didn't hesitate as he ran towards them.

"Bet you I'll get more than you," Emmett smirked, appearing at his side.

"You're on," he growled, launching himself at the nearest spider. The ground around the vampires became littered with legs, heads, and giant bodies as Jasper and Emmett worked through the large group. Jasper quickly found the method that worked best for him, grabbing any legs that got too close and detaching them from their owners, then jumping onto the backs of the creatures to twist their heads off. Emmett seemed to be having more fun, laughing as he would give chase to any that broke away from the group.

"That makes a bakers dozen!" the larger vampire called as he tossed a large body into the woods.

"Twenty-one!" Jasper shouted back. "And there's only six left. I win. Get ready for karaoke night, loser."

Emmett swore loudly through his chuckles when Jasper realized that a spider had broken free of the group and was now advancing on Hermione. Another wave of anger surged through him as he growled and chased down the massive arachnid, teeth slicing cleanly through it's abdomen as he grabbed the pinchers and pulled up. Hermione turned towards the sound of the acromantula's body hitting the ground.

"Thanks again," she said with a half-smile, then she moved with the group, chasing the remaining fighting Death Eaters up into the castle. In the Great Hall she engaged Bellatrix with Luna and Ginny. Jasper was a step behind her, hand half-extended towards her, waiting to pull her out of the way of any oncoming spell.

There was a crash that echoed through the Great Hall as Alice collided with Jasper, tackling him out of the way of an errant spell cast by a dark-robed figure.

"Saved your life," she smirked as she bounded away.

"How is a vampire like a gnat..." he grumbled as he quickly resumed his position behind Hermione, but she wasn't fighting any more. Molly Weasley had taken up the fight, and the hall couldn't help but stand around and watch. Hermione's arm twitched like she wanted to help, but it was before anyone could realize it a jet of green light from Molly's wand slammed into Bellatrix's chest and she fell.

"One more," Hermione said, turning to Voldemort. It was then that Harry revealed himself, and Jasper grabbed Hermione around the middle to keep her from sliding to the floor in shock. He stood next to her as Harry and Voldemort circled each other, taunting, daring the other to strike first. The sun suddenly started streaming through the windows, and by looking around a fraction of a second Jasper could see six other sparkling bodies standing in the crowd, and felt a wave of relief pass over him. His family had survived. But it was his time to stand with Hermione, whose wand was raised, ready to fight in case Harry fell. She and Ron were the only two whose wands weren't hanging by their sides, and it was what was right. Should Harry fall, his two best friends would be the first back into the fray, hopefully the ones to cast the killing curse to finish off he who murdered their friend. Harry, despite his confidence, seemed to have thought the same thing, and positioned Voldemort with his back to his two best friends.

But their wands weren't needed. With two loud spells that rang through the crowd Voldemort fell. There was a fraction of a second of stunned silence before the hall erupted in cheers and loud war whoops. Hermione pulled Jasper to her for a second time, kissing him again with even more abandon than she had the last time.

"We did it!" she exclaimed breathlessly when he finally allowed a tiny bit of separation between their lips.

"You're free," he beamed.

She closed her eyes and burst out laughing, resting her head against his shoulder as she did so. Relief was pouring off her like a waterfall, and each second of feeling it and the joy around him made Jasper grow more happy until he was quite sure it was the happiest moment he had ever had since he became a vampire.

The Cullens got down to work mode, with Carlisle moving around, tending to small wounds and assisting Healers as best as he could. Emmett was joking with some surviving students as he helped set up places to eat. Edward and Alice were carefully wrapping bodies and moving them, fighters to one side of the hall, Death Eaters to a different room with their master. And Esme and Rosalie were circling the crowd, handing out drinks and blankets.

Hermione was surveying the crowd, looking at each area.

"Somethin' wrong, Darlin'?" Jasper asked, wrapping her in his arms from behind and planting a kiss to her neck.

"I... I don't know where to go. Or what to do. Or how to feel. I'm happy, but I lost friends who were like family. Should I go to the Weasleys or give them space or...?" she trailed off as something grabbed her wrist.

"Come on, 'Mione," Harry whispered from under the invisibility cloak.

"Oh..." she said, turning to look at Jasper.

"Bring him with."

She ducked under the cloak, but he felt no need to, and he followed the sound of her heartbeat out of the Great Hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I know there's a lot more that could be told, but it was an exchange fic, and I was under a tight timeline. I meant to post this yesterday, but I was too sick to do it. RL can be so annoying.**

**Warning: lemon scene**

**Enjoy!**

Once they were away from the large group Hermione, Ron, and Harry re-emerged from the Invisibilty Cloak. Hermione immediately reached for Jasper's hand, their fingers intertwined automatically. In unison Harry and Ron looked from their connected hands to Jasper. They exchanged a quick glance, and Jasper didn't need his ability to realize they both were a little uncomfortable around him.

"I guess introductions are in order," Jasper broke the silence with an awkward smile.

"A good place to start," Harry replied, tentatively reaching a hand out to him. "Harry Potter."

"Jasper Whitlock," he plastered a warm smile across his face before repeating his introductions with Ron, who was even more ill-at-ease with the whole situation.

"I guess this is what you meant by 'no matter who they are', huh, 'Mione?" Harry looked at her.

"Well, if I flat out said it you probably would have gone nutters, and I thought you had enough stress on you," she replied with a half-smile.

"How old are you?" he asked, turning back to Jasper.

"Let me put it this way- I was a Major in the army of the Confederate States of America."

"About twenty when you were turned?"

"More or less. You kind of lose track of exact dates after a while."

"Golden eyes..." Ron was muttering. "Why do I remember something about golden eyes?"

"It means I haven't killed a human in a long time. Well, with the exclusion of the Death Eater earlier today. But I resisted temptation," he said, looking down at the splash of red across his sleeve.

"Let me help you with that," Hermione muttered, lifting his arm up and siphoning the blood off his sweater. "Better?" she murmured, looking up into his eyes.

"Much. Thank you, darlin'," he smiled down at her, not breaking eye contact. He leaned forward for a quick kiss before turning back to Harry. "I do believe this is your time to talk. I apologize for the intrusion. If you wish me to go back to the Great Hall to help out there while you talk to Hermione and Ron I'll excuse myself."

Hermione's hand tightened around his, but she did not protest.

Harry considered him for a moment. "I think you're keeping Hermione sane at the moment, and she deserves it. I'll leave it up to her."

"Stay," she begged quickly, her free hand coming across her chest to clutch his arm.

Ron and Harry both shot her looks.

"I know, I'm not normally like this. But I've killed people today and seen good friends fall. I need to be surrounded by all the strength I can get."

Harry nodded, then motioned for the small group to follow him. He told them everything as they walked towards the headmaster's office, and Jasper could barely listen to everything and take in all the spectacular sights of the partially-demolished castle. Once he lifted a large statue out of the way, but mostly he held Hermione's hand and listened. He seemed to be the only one who noticed that several of the portraits were clapping politely as they walked past.

Harry led them up to the Headmaster's office. He talked a little to Dumbledore, but was cut off by the portrait for the first time with a polite, "Excuse me, but I do believe you have another option for that wand."

"I do?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Hallows, much like Horcruxes, can be physically destroyed, though as you know they can work if placed back together. Place one piece back where it was taken from, and keep the other one somewhere safe."

"Right," he replied, sounding skeptical. "Where did you guys drop those basilisk fangs?"

"If you look around, I think you'll find little need for basilisk fangs," the old man in the portrait said knowingly.

"What are you...?" he looked confused, but suddenly felt the wand being gently lifted from his grasp.

"Pardon me," Jasper smiled. He looked the wand over, then up at the portrait, which nodded. Before anyone could protest Jasper had bitten the end of the wand off, handing the larger of the two parts back to Harry.

"Wow... you knew to do that?" Ron asked, looking impressed.

"Not really," the vampire admitted. "Hermione was whispering 'vampire venom works'. I believe she thought it was under her breath."

"I am proud to see Hermione has chosen to look beyond the typical bias of the magical world against vampires. He could be a powerful ally, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore smiled warmly at Hermione.

"He already has been," she replied, interlacing her fingers with Jasper's yet again.

A long silence fell over the room as the realization came across Harry, Ron, and Hermione that it was all over. There were funerals to attend and they would be media sensations, but the fighting and the running was over. For the first time since they had become friends there was no Voldemort, no need to stick tightly to each other. A sudden freedom that was thrilling and somewhat terrifying at the same time. One journey was over, and it was time to pick their next.

"What now?" Harry asked quietly.

"Right now?" Ron replied with a forced chuckle. "I'm going back downstairs. My family needs to be together right now. You both can come if you want."

"I'm ready to just go to sleep," he shook his head. "I need the time to just rest."

"Of course," Hermione nodded in agreement. "I think I'm going to take a bath first, but then I'm going to go to bed."

There was another long moment of silence. "I'll see you in the morning, then?"

"Yeah. Night, mate," Ron yawned.

"Oh, you stubborn...!" Hermione sighed before throwing an arm around each of them to pull them into a three-way hug. Jasper could feel the love for each other that the otherwise simple-looking gesture was causing each to feel, and he pretended to study a portrait to give them a moment.

"Come on," Hermione said a couple minutes later. She had let Harry and Ron leave first, Harry a couple minutes behind Ron, and Jasper hadn't realized he had actually gotten caught up in looking at the portraits until Hermione's hand was in his yet again.

"Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore stopped them as they reached the door.

"Yes, Sir?" she asked, turning to the portrait.

"The charm is only on the stairs. And the password is 'lemon-scented'," he said with a wink.

"Thank you, sir," she gave a shy smirk as they stepped onto the stone staircase going down.

"What was that all about?" Jasper asked as they slipped through hidden passages. Floors below him he could hear his family still working with the wizards. They would find a way to keep themselves entertained for a while.

_At least, you better find a way to keep yourself entertained that doesn't have anything to do with me,_ he added in his head in case Edward was listening. He hoped beyond hope that the magical protections around the castle were messing with Alice's visions.

"You'll find out soon enough," she said, stopping in front of a door on the fifth floor. "Lemon scented," she whispered.

The door opened, and Hermione pulled Jasper inside. As they entered several torches on the walls lit, casting dim light around the room. Hermione immediately made her way to the large bath, turning on faucets. She then crossed to what looked like an empty closet.

"Towel and pajamas, please," she asked, and suddenly a large towel, a pair of red and gold pajamas, a red robe, and a pair of slippers appeared on a shelf.

"Thank you," she said, taking the items and placing them on a bench by the tub. "Magic," she shrugged at Jasper, who was looking in disbelief at the whole thing as she turned off the water.

"I am enjoying watching all this magic," he said, staring up at the stained-glass mermaid, who was smiling and flipping her hair flirtatiously.

"She's like that with all the boys, but she's worse with the cute ones. She can't seem to get it into her head that she's stuck on the wall," she rolled her eyes. "Now turn around."

"Yes, ma'am," he obeyed, and heard her peeling off her clothes, folding them and putting them into a pile, and finally sinking into the tub with a satisfied sigh. There was the sound of her moving through the water, then settling in.

"You can come in if you want," she said timidly.

He turned, and saw her sitting on the far side of the very large tub, everything below her collarbone obscured by thick, pink-tinged bubbles.

"Do you get to watch?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh!" she blushed and looked down, covering her eyes.

He chuckled as he quickly stripped down to his boxers. "I'm not putting on that much of a show, darlin'," he announced as he folded his clothes.

She looked up, and blushed even deeper as she stared at his chest as he walked into the tub. He took a seat close to her, but kept his distance because he feared making the water cold. She didn't say anything for a while, closing her eyes and leaning back to just relax for a few minutes. He reveled in watching her, thinking about their letters, and wondering where the relationship had gone from casual pen pals to two people who seemed to need each other. He considered that, perhaps, there was a bit of that feeling for him since Paris. After watching her a while he noticed that she kept adjusting her shoulders, wincing each time that she did.

"Are you hurting?" he asked.

"I'm just a bit stiff," she admitted.

"May I try something?"

"Sure."

He moved through the water so he was right next to her, then gently twisted her body so she was facing away from him. Cool hands slid up her back, pressing gently, until they reached her shoulders where they began to gently massage her warm skin.

"Oh, sweet Merlin," she moaned.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked in concern.

"That feels so good," she replied, relaxing into him.

An involuntary smile crossed his lips.

"May I ask why a vampire knows about giving massages?"

"I have a lot of time on my hands, and I'm a quick learner."

"You needed some way to pick up girls, didn't you?"

He chuckled. "I've never really found a girl who piqued my interest quite like you," he muttered before kissing her shoulder. She gasped, and he could feel her skin erupt in goose bumps. Smirking he continued working on her back, fingers tracing lightly, looking for knots, then applying more pressure to work them out. Every sound from her, from the ones that escaped her lips to her heartbeat, would tell him if he was doing something wrong, but for the most part everything about her screamed 'relaxed'. As he was finishing he noticed that bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and soap had appeared. Carefully he worked the shampoo into her hair, massaging her scalp, feeling her go just short of slack in his hands before dipping her carefully backwards to rinse the suds from her hair. He repeated the actions with the conditioner, then let her wash herself with the soap.

"I want to just stay here a couple more minutes," she said when she was finished.

"Whatever you want to do," he replied, beaming as she sat on his lap, head resting on his shoulder, giving him a view down her throat and to the very top of her breasts, which were now showing over the top of the bubbles.

He closed his eyes, trying to hide his arousal, a skill he had mastered over the nearly one hundred and forty years he had been a vampire, but it was impossible with Hermione so close to him. His arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly to him, and lowered her lips to the skin of her neck. Another moan escaped her lips as her fingers tightened on his arms, the goose bumps dotting the top of her skin yet again. She twisted her head so their lips met, pressing herself into his body, tongue cautiously meeting his between their mouths. His lips trailed from hers, down to her jaw, over to her ear, moving lazily down her neck. Suddenly she let off an unexpected chuckle.

"What is it?" he asked, planting a kiss at the base of her jaw.

"I was just thinking that normally I would consider myself crazy for allowing a vampire this close to my neck," she replied.

"I'm sure that after what you have been doing recently, this hardly rates on the crazy scale," he replied, kissing her again.

"Not hardly," she said, yawning.

"Perhaps it's time for you to get some rest," he suggested.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded warily, turning her head to kiss his cheek. He lifted her gently up, carrying her out of the water, forcing himself not to take a peek as she wrapped the towel around herself and disappeared into a stall. He stripped off his wet boxers, using his strength to wring them dry in a sink before getting dressed again. A couple minutes later she emerged, now dressed in her pajamas- a loose pair of red pants and a black tank-top. Without asking he scooped her into his arms.

"Tell me where to go," he said, heading towards the door. She told him how to get into Gryffindor Tower, where the Fat Lady seemed to have deserted her post when a spell destroyed her portrait, which was now being guarded by Dean Thomas.

"Hey, 'Mione," Dean smiled after Jasper put her down. "How are you?"

"I feel like I could fall asleep for the next month or so," she replied. "By the way, Dean, this is Jasper."

"I saw you and your family fighting out there," Dean nodded, not offering a hand to shake. "It was... impressive."

"Thank you," Jasper nodded.

"What are you doing out here?" Hermione asked.

"I volunteered to guard the entrance, since I know all the Gryffindors, until they can get Sir Cadogen up here," Dean replied.

"Oh, no," she groaned.

"You don't need to tell me twice, but the Fat Lady is refusing to guard it right now, even with another portrait. She and her friend are scouring the castle for something to drink."

"I'm going to make myself scarce before he shows up," she smiled.

"Good plan. I'm leaving as soon as they get him here."

She turned to Jasper, and muttered so Dean couldn't hear, "the stairs up to the girl's dorms are charmed so everyone will know if you try to go up that way. Very top window facing away from the lake." With that she turned and climbed through the portrait-hole. The common room was empty save for Bill and Fleur Weasley, who offered her a shaky wave from a couch by the fire, both looking as though they were seconds from passing out. She made her way up to the seventh-year girls' dorm at the very top of the tower, and as she entered she saw Jasper slipping in the window.

"What took you?" she chuckled.

"Window was locked. I had to jimmy it with a card," he replied, cracking the offending window open slightly, enough to let in fresh air, but not enough to carry in the voices trailing up from what had been the battlefield below. He made sure to keep himself between her and the window, she didn't need to see the people working to carry off bodies and destroy the field of acromantula parts.

Slowly she walked to the room to the bed just to the right of where Jasper was standing- the only bed without a trunk at the foot, the only one where the sheets had not been left in disarray with the sudden, middle-of-the-night departure of it's occupant. This was the bed meant for her had the school year gone as it should have. She stared at it for a couple seconds before crawling in, drawing the curtains at the foot of the bed and the ones behind her as she did so.

"Are you coming?" she asked, looking up at Jasper with pleading eyes.

He climbed in, drawing the last curtains as he did so. He took her into his arms, kissing her cheek as she fell asleep.

XXXXX

The morning seemed red as she awoke the next day, the light from the sun trying to force its way through the tightly shut curtains surrounding the bed. She was cool, Jasper's arms still wrapped around her, his cold breath rolling gently through her hair and down her neck. As soon as he was sure she was waking him his lips found her neck once again. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel every light caress on her skin. Tingling feelings cascaded down her spine, finally settling below her waist. Involuntarily her hips moved backwards into his, pressing her bottom into him, feeling his erection poking into her, fanning the flames that were setting in her lower abdomen.

"Where..?" she asked sleepily.

"Your roommates have all come and gone. They packed their things and left, saying something about the school closing for repairs. You have been asleep for quite some time. It's closer to dinner than lunch," he replied, lips brushing her skin.

"Well, I had a long day yesterday. I only broke into and out of a bank that has only had one break in before, rode a dragon most of the way across the country, and fought in a battle. Perhaps I may have been a little tired."

"There's a reason I didn't wake you up," he replied before gently lifting her face towards his so their lips could meet once again. He took his time kissing her, savoring the taste of her lips as they danced against his own, paying attention to the reactions of her body to his. She wiggled her body under his so she was on his back as he was perched above her, so concentrated on her body and emotions that he almost didn't notice the scent of her blood so close to him.

His fingers ran down her side, causing hers to tighten their hold of his shirt, and he gently guided the crook of her leg upwards so he could place one leg between hers. Her arms crossed behind his neck, holding him to her, as she hooked her leg around his.

"Wait, Hermione," he muttered after forcing himself to break away from her. "Much longer and I'm not sure if I'll be able to control myself."

"Is it my blood?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head emphatically. "I just feel the emotions coming off you, and they're amplified by the ones I feel for you, and while I would stop if you say no I'm not sure if our emotions..."

"You're an empath," she said matter-of-factly.

"It's what drew me to you in Paris," he nodded.

"Jasper," she smiled up at him. "If I didn't want you, do you think I would have let you get into that bathtub?"

"But I could hurt..."

She cut him off by grabbing his hand and guiding it under her tank top to come to rest on her breast. He rolled the peak between his fingers, and she responded by biting her lip to stifle a moan, the scent of her arousal washing over the small enclosed space. Carefully he lifted the tank top up to expose her breast and lowered his mouth to it, carefully licking around the peak and listening for any negative reaction from her, but again it didn't come. Instead a soft 'yes' escaped her lips and her fingers began to pull his sweater upwards as she tried to pull it off him. He stopped long enough to divest both of them of their tops, and relished the fact that her hands suddenly seemed to have a magnetic attraction to his skin. His attention turned to the other breast, his hand coming up to take the place where his mouth had been seconds before. If she was chilled by their skin-to-skin contact she didn't let it on, but the warmth of the woman underneath him made the situation all the more intoxicating to him.

He sat up, eliciting a groan of protest from her. He wrapped his fingers around the waistband of her pajama pants and looked into her eyes for permission to continue.

"Please," she whispered.

The scent of her was almost overpowering as he gently pulled the fabric from her body. Starting at the top of her hip he kissed downwards to her knee, taking his time, eyes locked onto her face which radiated pleasure. After reaching her knee he pushed her leg gently to the outside, and blew a path from the inside of her knee all the way up her leg. She gasped at the cold sensation, the goose bumps immediately rising all over her body, but the gasp was followed by another moan of approval.

"I need you, Jasper," she whispered, eyes locking with his. He moved so he could lock lips with her again.

"I'm afraid, Hermione," he admitted.

"Of what?" she asked, unbuttoning his pants.

Lightning fast he grabbed the wrist at his pants and pushed it above her head as if to prove the point he was about to make. "I could hurt you, and I would never forgive myself if I did."

"I know, and I'm willing to take the risk of a few bruises. I could clear those up in a heartbeat. And I'm confident my reflex-magic will protect me from anything worse."

"You're putting a lot of confidence in something that sounds little more than a theory."

She placed her hand on his cheek and gazed deep into his eyes. "I'll be fine. I _need_ this," she repeated.

His response was a deep kiss as he slipped out of his pants, then looked at her face as he slipped himself inside of her. She gasped loudly, eyes widening, but he was forced to bite his lips together, hands ripping the sheets next to her, head resting next to hers with his eyes closed tightly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking at him in concern.

"It's so... warm," he hissed. "It's unlike anything I've ever felt."

"In a good way?"

"The best," he smiled before kissing her again. Slowly his hips began to move against hers, taking his time, being as careful as he possibly could be while his body screamed at him to surrender control to his pleasure and desire. To take the focus off his feelings he focused on kissing her body, caressing each part of her neck, relishing her intoxicating and erotic scent. She closed her eyes and her hands ran up and down his arms and across his back. With each of his thrusts a small, satisfied moan escaped her lips, and her legs wrapped tightly around his, holding him to her, encouraging her.

His movements sped up, and one of his hands found her leg to pull it higher against his body, allowing him to move more deeply into her. The hand slid down her leg to hold onto her arse, lifting it upwards with each thrust. His other hand slid under her head so her neck was resting on his forearm, causing her head to fall backwards and her throat to become even more exposed to him. He nuzzled her flushed skin, occasionally pressing a light kiss to her pulse point, as he kept his climax at bay.

Without warning he pulled out of her, and in a lightning-fast motion, he grabbed each of her sides and pulled her upwards, falling back onto the bed in a sitting position, Hermione's legs wrapped around his waist as he entered her again. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, using his strength to guide her motions against him, while the other hand wrapped into her hair to pull her to him in another searing kiss. She gripped his shoulders tightly, nails straining against his hard skin, moving her hips more quickly against his restraining arm as she tried to maximize the pleasurable feelings he was causing in her. Finally she could control herself no longer. He forced her to continue moving as her lips involuntarily stopped moving against his, her breath coming in ragged gasps.

"Jasper," she moaned as her body tightened, clamping around him, legs locking around him. He allowed himself to give into the pleasure he was holding back. His arms tightened around her, his lips pressed tightly together as he spilled into her with a soft grunt. It only when he realized that she was breathing shallowly because he was holding her so tightly that he loosened his grip and laid her gently back onto the bed, coming to rest next to her. They faced each other, legs intertwined, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Words didn't need to be exchanged for a long while, just the occasional prolonged kiss.

"What now?" she whispered as the light beyond the curtains began to dim.

"What do you mean?" he asked in response.

"Are you... I mean, do you want to... you know, change me?"

He was taken aback by the question and didn't answer for a moment in the search for the right words. "Do you want me to change you?" he asked, voice shaking. As much as he had known for a long time that he wanted to be with Hermione, the thought of actually changing her hadn't passed his mind.

"It would be nice to do that without worry of this," she said, looking down at her arm where a bruise was forming. "But I'm not ready yet," she added quickly.

A feeling of relief passed over him. "Really?" he smiled.

"I'm not going to take the possibility of it off the table, but I have a lot of things I want to do before anything like that ever happens. I can't see myself being ready in anything less than a year, possibly more."

"So I guess it should be me asking you what now?" he smirked.

"I need to get out of here," she said with confidence. "I just need to get away from everything for a while."

"I think I know exactly what we can do, if you're willing to allow me to come with."

She chuckled before kissing the tip of his nose. "You are stuck with me. Don't even try to run."

"I'm never going to run from you," he muttered before kissing her passionately. "Especially since you seem to have a penchant for finding trouble, and at this point I'm not sure how much more of it I can take. My whole family has been on edge for a while now."

"I'm sure they'll appreciate a break, then," she replied, sitting up. "There's just one more thing I have to do before we go."

XXXXXX

Harry hadn't seen Hermione all day, but if she was anything like him she was probably still resting and enjoying the solitude for a while. Or, as much solitude as she could get with Jasper around, and he was sure they had suddenly become an item. And while he was worried about his best friend he was sure that Hermione could hold her own against a vampire, especially one who looked so enamored with her. He only wished that he had thought of a way to communicate with Ginny as Hermione had been communicating with Jasper during their time on the run.

He had gone to sleep right after getting back to Gryffindor tower from his chat with Hermione, Ron, and Jasper. The next day he woke up, feeling famished and not hungry at the same time. As soon as he made his way down to the Great Hall where the house-elves had put forth a fantastic spread, however, he was lost and soon had a plate piled high with some of the best food he had ever tasted. The Weasleys appeared shortly after, some eating, some avoiding the food, all with looks of pain and grief etched on their faces. Molly offered him a place to stay for the summer, but he wasn't sure about his plans. All he knew was that McGonagall had agreed to let him stay three or four days while he took account of where he was going.

After dinner he had bid goodbye to the Weasleys and had delivered the wand fragment of the Elder wand to Dumbledore's tomb, and spent some time sitting by it, staring out at the lights of the castle dancing on the lake. His body was feeling exhausted again, and after placating Sir Cadogen with upwards of six different passwords he was climbing the stairs to his deserted dorm. But what he found wasn't a warm, empty bed, but the box he recognized as the one Hermione had been sending Jasper letters through. Stomach sinking and dancing at the same time he reached a shaking hand out to the battered wood and extracted the roll of parchment within.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I'm sorry for not having the strength to do this in person. You and I have been through more than two people should ever have to go through together, and while I have felt the need to hold words back before I have never wanted to keep you completely in the dark on anything, and so I find myself writing this letter to you. Don't think of it so much as a goodbye, but rather a farewell for now. The more I thought about things, the more I realized that I just can't physically or emotionally handle what lies ahead in the coming days or weeks. Funerals, saying goodbye to those who I have come to respect, and some I have come to love as family. No one should be forced to say goodbye to so many good people at one time, and it's even worse considering the extreme abuse both of us have placed on our minds and bodies in the past few months. There is also the consideration of the Daily Prophet and the Ministry, and all the publicity I would be subjected to (though it'll be nothing compared to you). Frankly, I have no desire to be exalted by groups that, just mere days ago, were clambering for my wand and my blood._

_This may worry you, but Jasper has offered a place for both of us to go and relax for some time. I'll be the first to admit that our relationship did not grow under ideal circumstances, and that the passion that hit us was sudden and extreme. Perhaps it is best he and I spend some time away from any drama and distractions so we can both discover our feelings and make thought-out decisions about where our relationship is headed. I'm not quite sure where he is spiriting me off to, he, his sister Alice, and his brother Edward seem to be the only ones who have an idea (which is terrifying in and of itself considering Alice has promised delivery of a new wardrobe by the end of the week). But Jasper does assure me that if it is seclusion I want, this is one of the best places in the world to get it. After some time there I want to spend some time by his family, seeing all the sights of the pictures he has sent me, and I hope that when that time comes you'd consider joining us. I have an idea that you might need a trip away from things for a while as well._

_I am going to retrieve this box's twin from Mrs. Figg, so we'll have a quick way to communicate. Please keep in touch, and make a run for it if you're feeling overwhelmed. Don't feel like you owe anything to anyone, and remember to put yourself first for the first time in a long time. All I can promise right now is that, barring any unforeseen circumstances, I am not going to make any life-changing decisions for some time, certainly not until I see you again. The short of it is you haven't seen me for the last time with a pulse. Please, take care of yourself, Harry._

_So much love,_

_Hermione_


End file.
